Kiss Me Thru' the Phone
by Out-of-order123
Summary: Evie cried when Steve got hauled in and playing the sweet and considerate boyfriend, he calls her after he gets bailed out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even Kiss Me Thru' the Phone by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em**

**[A/N] This one-shot is a side-fic to my other story, Ever Since All That Stuff. It's Chapter 25 in Evie's POV.**

* * *

**Kiss Me thru the Phone**

_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
but I cannot baby girl and that's the issue_

"Hey, get your hands off her!" Steve yelled. Evie was frightened of the boy grabbing her wrist. She wanted to be with Steve not with the hoodlum touching her right now.

"What? This your girl?" the guy asked and smile grimly.

"Yeah, and I'd like your hands off her, now."

"Maybe they wouldn't be on her in the first place if you cared more about her than your car."

Steve didn't reply and punched him the gut instead. Evie yelped in surprise and backed off into the crowd that was beginning to surround them. She watched with scared eyes that were tearing up.

_Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home_

"The fuzz is going to show soon. Soda, you and Pony beat it out of here," she heard Dallas Winston command the Curtis boys. She noticed coincidently she ended up beside Kat, Two-Bit's sister, and the Curtis gang.

"But…"Soda protested, but he ran off with Pony anyways. Evie didn't know what made him go because she wouldn't allow her eyes to leave the fight.

"Can't anybody do anything?" she asked helplessly.

"Steve isn't going to back out of a fight till he wins," Two-Bit stated. Evie remembered how much pride greasers have. She continued to cry.

"Guess he's going to have to finish it later 'cause here come the fuzz," Kat said dryly. Evie went wide-eyed and heard sirens in the distance. She cried even more. She didn't want Steve to go to jail, she wanted him with her. She wanted _him_ telling her it'll be okay not Kat soothing her, "His dad'll bail him out."

_Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey  
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah  
You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde  
You could be my wife, text me, call me_

Evie didn't reply to this. She simply sat in the back of Steve's car on the way to wherever Dallas would drop them off. She allowed the tears to keep flowing down her face and mess up her make-up, but tried to stifle her sobs.

"Get out," Dallas ordered when they finally stopped. Everybody hurried out of the car and realized they had stopped at Kat and Two-Bit's house.

"Johnnycake's can stay over, come on buddy," Two-Bit said joyfully and placed Johnny in a headlock. They both began walking down the pavement to the house.

Evie had her feet planted on the ground and heard Dallas Winston yell, "See ya'll." And drive off…in Steve's car.

"Come on, I'll walk home with you," Kat offered nicely. Evie was already walking on her own to her house. She heard Kat sigh and run to catch up with her.

"He's gonna be okay," Kat reassured Evie. She knew he would be, but she couldn't help but worry.

"I know. I'm just spooked," Evie said. Kat nodded. Evie took it as a way of understanding. They walked to her house in silence.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see ya, Evie. I'm going to go see if Steve came, okay?" Kat said when they finally reached Evie's house. She had nodded her head, walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

Evie's younger brother had answered the door, and she had walked in the house. Kat didn't know, but Evie had peeked through the living room window and saw her run off back home. Or Steve's house like she said, Evie thought. She sighed and walked to her room while her brother went back to whatever he was doing before.

___I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya  
And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, __two_

Then, she changed into her pajamas and lay on her bed. She began to admire the way he defended her. She was about to drift into sleep until the phone rang. Evie jumped up and grabbed the phone off her bedside table.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Evie?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Steve!" Evie squealed.

"Hmmm, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, but your not the one who should be asking."

"I'm fine. My dad came," he explained shortly.

"Look, I'm sorry that the fuzz came and all. You know how I wanted it to end up tonight, right?"

_Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue_

"Uhuh," Evie knew.

"Evie…" he droned.

"I know. Come home with me and into…" she began saying. He started laughing though and it comforted Evie.

"You can't come right now?" she asked.

"Nah, my dad might do something. I think he's in his bedroom, but I ain't about to take a risk right now," Steve said.

"Are you tired at _all_?"

"Another reason why I can't come," Steve said.

"Well, it'd be nice if there were someway you could kiss me through the phone," Evie joked. Steve laughed and replied, "I ain't trying that. Kat might walk in any moment and then, she'll be throwing a laughing rodeo around the whole house."

"So she did go to your house."

"Yeah, she's with my sister, probably telling her some story. I should go now. Evie?"

"Yeah," she said.

"You know you're going to be my wife, right?" he asked, even though she could tell he wasn't sure himself.

"We'll see. Bye, Steve," she laughed, hung up, and fell back onto her bed. She was happy and worry-free now. She wanted one thing only and that was to go to sleep, but she was wide-awake now, thinking about how she really was going to be Steve's wife some day. He really was something to her.

_Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home_


End file.
